Princess Huanzhu
by dreamglass
Summary: Hi everyone. I'm new here. This drama is based on the Chinese TV show "Princess Huanzhu".This is a part of the whole story, I'll keep on writing. Since I learn English as a second language, please be tolerated with my grammar mistake. Hope you enjoy the story.


**Princess Huanzhu**

**Act One**

Aside：Long long ago，in China,There lived two ordinary pals who love

each other very much. They are like all the other girls in the world,They

like to exchange with each other's secrets, Share all happiness and sorrow together. One

day…

(Xiaoyanzi and Ziwei Scamper to play)

Ziwei: xiaoyanzi, you are my close friends，aren't you?

Xiaoyanzi: Of course ,why do you ask that？

Ziwei:I have something to tell you,and you are the only one who can help me.

Xiaoyanzi:Oh so what's the matter?

Ziwei:It's a big secret. You have to swear to me that you will not tell anyone!

Xiaoyanzi:Ok, I swear not to divulge your secret.

Ziwei:I am the daughter of the current Emperor.I am a princess.

Xiaoyanzi:what?Are you serious?

Ziwei: Yes, The emperor met my mother 19 years ago at the bank of Daming ,this piece of jade is the love token of my parents.

Xiaoyanzi:wooh,it's fantastic.

Ziwei:But the current emperor doesn't know he has a daughter, and this is my mom's biggest regret. Could you help me bring this piece of jade to the emperor?

Xiaoyanzi:What? How can civilian meet the emperor!

Ziwei: I heard that the Emperor like to go to Las Vegas Casino gambling,you may meet him there. Please ,Please help me!And when I become princess ,I will buy you the concert ticket of onerepublic band.

Xiaoyanzi:Really?Let me think…Ok,I will help you.

Ziwei:You are my best friends!(She gives the jade to Xiaoyanzi)Here you are. Take care of yourself. Fare well.

Xiaoyanzi:bye.

**Act two**

(Xiaoyanzi brings Ziwei's jade to Las Vegas to look for the Emperor, and she meet the Prince and his attandants Erkang.)

Erkang:What a wonderful day!Las vegas is our paradise. This time I will beat you.

Prince：Don't boast!Nothing is sure in Las Vegas.

(Prince bumps into Xiaoyanzi by accident)

Xiaoyanzi:Ouch…

Prince:Oh,I'm sorry. Lady,would you mind play with us?

Xiaoyanzi:I'd love to,but I'm looking for someone and I don't have time.

Erkang:It's must be your first time to Las Vegas. Come on. You will reget if you don't play with us.

Xiaoyanzi:But…

(Xiaoyanzi is pulled to the gambling desk by Prince and Erkang.)

Prince：Lady first.

Xiaoyanzi: (shake the dice) Seven point.

Prince :( shake the dice),Shit,four point. So luck you are!You win.

Erkang:It dosen't make sense without bet . You have to bet first.

Prince:Ok,I bet five thousand yuan. What about you?

Xiaoyanzi：Me too.( Xiaoyanzi shake the dice,then Prince shake the dice,and this time Prince win)

Prince：haha~~I'm the winner this time,I'm sorry,my lady .Where is the money?

Xiaoyanzi:I don't have money.(She gets up to leave)

Erkang：You can't go if you don't give him the money. Unless you want to die. By the way,we are the biggest shareholders in Las Vegas.

Xiaoyanzi:(She pauses and ponders，but give Ziwei's jade to them)Here you are,It's the only valuable thing I have.

(Erkang takes the jade and checks it up)

Erkang( says to Prince) :En…Come on It 's not an normal jade ,here is a dragon. It's the mark of royal.

Prince:What?How could she have this？I have to call my father.(He takes the phone to call the Emperor)Father ,we found something intresting in Las Vegas.

Emperor:Oh my son .What 's the matter?

Prince: We won a piece of jade from a girl,but we fond that it has the mark of royal!

Erkang:And there has a word-"Xiayuhe" on the back of the jade.

Emperor:What? You two stay there,I will come right now. Don't let the girl leave!

Xiaoyanzi:I have already give my valuable things to you .Can I go now?

Erkang:No,no,Let's continue playing.

Prince: This time we will not ask you for money.

Xiaoyanzi:Really?

(They continue playing.)

* * *

Hi everyone. I'm new here. This drama is based on the Chinese TV show "Princess Huanzhu". This is a part of the whole story. I'll keep on I learn English as a second language, please be tolerated with my grammar mistake. Hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
